Totally Dramatic World Tour
by AdamTheMetroidNERD
Summary: Joshua and Colin, two 16 year old boys who love Total Drama, are zapped into the cartoon during the premiere of the newest season, World Tour. Can they survive a new world, new "friends", and new crushes? Probably not but it'll be fun to watch. TDWT AU with two OCs. Warning: Contains scenes of graphic pain and humiliation.
1. Chapter 1: Be Careful What You Wish For

Totally Dramatic World Tour-A Total Drama Fanfiction

Chapter 1: Be Careful What You Wish For...

AN: Hey guys, I'm here with chapter 1 of a brand new AU TDWT story. The basic plot is that TD is just a cartoon and Joshua(My friend RocketShark216's OC who I happen to use a lot for no reason.) is a huge fan of the show. Together with his friend Colin(an OC created by CVluvVocalid), he gets zapped into the TV during the premiere of World Tour and they are forcedto compete in the season while they try to get back home. This is going to have different eliminations, new songs, and a few more changes that way it doesn't feel like TDWT with two OCs copy/pasted in. I hope you guys enjoy this, please review!

* * *

><p>Joshua's POV<p>

It was a saturday night. I was in my bedroom, getting destroyed in a game of Dark Souls, when my phone rang. I hit the "pause" button on my Xbox controller, forgetting that Dark Souls ha dno pause function, which resulted in my character dying. The words "You Died" appeared on screen and I spoke sarcastically.

"Really? I didn't notice."

I then swore under my breath; I hated this game for its steep difficulty yet I could not keep from playing it due to its addictive gameplay. I picked up my phone, which micraculously was still ringing, to see that my friend Colin was calling. I answered before speaking.

"Colin, what's up?"

He then responded.

"You mean you don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Total Drama! Season 3 is starting tonight on Cartoon Network! You said we would watch it! I'm on your porch!"

Joshua facepalmed; he could be so forgetful at times. I put my phone down and ran downstairs before rushing to the front door. I opened it to see a boy with short, thick reddish brown hair and green eyes wearing a purple hoody overtop of a green t-shirt with the initials "CV" written in purple, which itself was overtop of an untucked purple dress shirt with a bowtie. He was also wearing black cargo shorts, grey sneakers, and black framed glasses. This was Colin Voice, my closest friend since the 6th Grade and the only person I knew who was a bigger fan of Total Drama than I was. He then spoke.

"Hey. Can I come in?"

I then spoke.

"Yeah."

He came in and I shut the door. He followed me into my bedroom and he looked at the TV screen before speaking.

"You're still sucking at Dark Souls I see."

I jokingly shoved him and turned off my Xbox. I turned on the TV and turned it to Cartoon Network. Soon the show began. Chris, the host of the fictional reality show that TD was based around, appeared on a runway before speaking.

"Season 3 of Total Drama, folks! The world is gonna be mine, sea to shining sea. Unfortunently, I'm forced to share my world with a three ring traveling teen freak show."

A bus containing the contestants of the season drove up and he introduced most of the returnees. Each had a witty and funny thing to say and Colin and I found ourselves unable to stop laughing at the show. Soon Chris spoke again.

"And, to keep things interesting, we're adding some new competitors."

He went on to introduce the first new contestant. He was a good looking and intelligent Lantino male named Alejandro. He flirted with the girls, causing them to swoon, before turning to the guys. It was then that Tyler, one of the returnees, proved that this guy was a charmer with one phrase.

"I-I like girls!"

This caused me to burst into laughter. Soon Chris introduced the next contestant, Sierra, a hyperactive fangirl who had several different Total Drama fanblogs and had a crush-no make that obsession-with Cody, another returnee. She explained how she learned personal things about Cody by calling his aunt and pretending to be a telemarketer. This was met by a sarcastic remark from Noah, another returning fave.

"Ooh, stakerlicious!"

Colin laughed; Noah was his favorite character due to his cynical attitude; Colin was very sarcastic himself, which explained why he liked Noah as a character. My personal favorite happened to be Cody, but Colin would always annoy me with his love of NoCo, a fanship that paired Cody and Noah together. Colin was always defending NoCo due to "evidence" of their "relationship" found throughout the show, but the real reason that NoCo got started was a joke during the first season, Total Drama Island. There was an episode where the challenge was to stay awake the longest during an "Awake-a-thon" and Cody and Noah fell asleep and ended up cuddling.(and Noah kinda kissed his ear.) Anyway, the yaoi fangirls(and boys in Colin's case) took this as a challenge by the writers, and NoCo was born. I hated it with a PASSION. Anyway, it was then that I spoke.

"I wish we could be on this show."

Colin then spoke.

"That would be pretty cool."

Little did I know, Chris had heard my wish and granted it. The TV screen opened like a microwave door and a vortex of some sort sucked us into the TV. It then closed behind us, and Colin and I fell on top of the bus. We looked at eachother to see we had been turned into cartoons. Chris then spoke.

"And finally, we have our last new contestants, Joshua and Colin."

I gasped as I realized what this meant.

We were inside our favorite cartoon.

And nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter. This was just supposed to set up the premise. Please review!<p> 


	2. Ch 2: Come Fly With Us, Come Die With Us

Totally Dramatic World Tour-A Total Drama Fanfiction

Chapter 2: Come Fly With Us, Come Die With Us...

AN: Hey guys, I'm back w/ chapter 2. Please review. Also I forgot to do this last time, so here it is! Joshua, do the dislcaimer...or ELSE!

Joshua: Ok, ok! Help me...anywhoo, MetroidFANBOY51 does not own Total Drama or any of the related trademarks, such as characters, season names, songs, etc. Total Drama is owned by Teletoon. He also does not own me or Colin; I am owned by RocketShark216 and Colin is owned by CVluvVocaloid. Please do not sue MetroidFANBOY51 as this is a fanfiction and he is no way making any money off of this. With that being said, enjoy the chapter, and please review.

You heard Josh! Please read/reiew and I'l see you at the bottom.

* * *

><p>Joshua's POV<p>

Colin and I couldn't believe it. We were now cartoon characters, stuck in a fictional competetition for fictional money. We had just become trademarked characters who solely belonged to Teletoon, and nothing would EVER be the same.

We recieved several stares from our competition. Duncan, one of the characters, spoke.

"Why are you two on top of the bus? We saw you inside earlier."

This surprised me even further. Not only had we been randomly inserted into an already completed work, but we had somehow managed to alter it. Whatever Total Drama World Tour had been like before-the lines, the episodes, eliminations-everything could change depending on our actions.

Chris then spoke.

"Doesn't matter. Get down and we'll check out our mode of transportation this season."

Just then a gigantic crappy airplane rolled down the runway. It had Chris' face plastered onto the side. Part of the plane fell off and raccoons ran out of it, causing Courtney to speak.

"I'd like to express my concern for the safety of our plane."

Colin then mocked her.

"I'd like to express my concern for the safety of our plane. Such a bitch."

I sighed; just like how Colin and I had different opinions on NoCo, we both had different viewss on the character of Courtney. You see, Courtney was this stuck up square who happened to be a former C.I.T, or counsellor in training to you newbiews out there. She was uptight and bossy and wanted everyone to win by following the rules. While she was a bit overbearing in the first season, I started to like her as a character when she began to date Duncan, a juvenile deliquent who pushed her buttons by arguing with her at every possibility. However, in season 2, she acted lie a total bitch. However, her relationship with Duncan made her character for me. Colin, on the other hand, thought she was a total bitch from the start to the finish and he once ranted about it to me when we were 13 like she ACTUALLY existed. While that was bad enough on it's own, as far ar we were concerned, she was now REAL, meaning that his hatred for her would most likely grow.

At first it felt kinda weird being a cartoon. Nothing quite felt real enough. Every movement felt a bit too fast and fluid, throwing us off a bit. Now, in this alternaet timeline we had created, Colin and I had never existed and now we were part of the show. Everything that we said or did, while still controlled by us, was also written and animated at the same time. We may have been cartoons, but we still looked just as you'd expect. Colin retained his red hair and piercing green eyes and I still had my ash blonde hair and blue eyes that shone like sapphires. We both had our same outfits and we were both still people...just...cartoon people. We could still breath and feel or organs working. Our lungs breathing in air. Our hearts pumping blood. We were still alive. But not real. Never real.

So many question racked my brain in that moment. Like, if this was just one season of the show, after the finale would we all cease to exist? Or would Colin and I go back home? In addition to this, did we have any actual ties to this world? Or could we leave if we so desired? Was there a...God here? Or did the animators and writers decide all? I had always wondered what it was like to be a cartoon, and now I kinda knew. Well, sort of.

Unlike Colin and I, the rest of the characters(or people, technically, since we were in the cartoon) did not know this was a cartoon, and therefore believed their lives to be real. They were completely ignorant to the fact that this was all just a predetermined work produced by a production company, with their voices being provided by voice actors. And that raises another question...did I have a voice actor now? Did Colin? I mean, we both sounded the same, but if we were in the cartoon, we had to be voiced by real people. One look at the floor answered my question. Colin and I, unlike the others, could see the credits at the bottom of what would be the screen. On the bottom in that momet were the words "Introducing Graham Ulry as Joshua and Colin". Who the heck was Graham? And why was he voicing us? This was all SO confusing yet so simple that it made my head spin.

However, we were not given much time to wallow in our confusion before Chris herded us into the plane and took us on a tour of the inside. He explained that this season, not only would the winning team win invincibility and the losing team have to vote someone off, but the winning team also got to spend the night in first class while the other teams(there were 3 this season for some reason) would have to stay in the economy class, or as Colin and I dubbed it, the shitty class. LOL. Anyway, he also explained that this season, at some random moment in each episode, we would have to sing. Yes, you read that right. This was no longer seeming like the awesome worldwide adventure we'd been expecting when we first turned on the TV, but rather, it was more like Walt Disney's Total Drama World Tour. Soon a bell rang out and Chris came out of the shadows and spoke.

"And that is the sound you'll hear when it's time to sing. So let's hear it!"

Courtney then spoke.

"But what are we supposed to sing?"

Chris then responded.

"You have to make it up as you go along. It's more...interesting that way...haha...hahaha!"

He broke into evil laughter and we all shrugged. If I ever ended up in cartoon hell, it'd probably be something like this.

* * *

><p>Come Fly With Us Rewrite<p>

Author's Note: I obviously don't own this song but I'm using it because it's the first song in the season and it'd be like a cardinal sin if I replaced it. I am however using new lines for Joshua and Colin so they can be included. I won't always use the song from the original episode but I will use the ones I like. Hope you enjoy.

_All Girls: Up, up, up, up!_

_All Guys: Sing, sing, sing, sing!_

_All Girls: We're flying!_

_All Guys: And singing!_

_Everyone: We're flying and we're singing!_

_Sierra and Cody: Come fly with us! Come fly with us!_

_Izzy: We got a lotta crazy tunes to bust! Ha ha!_

_Bridgette and Lindsay: Come fly with us! Come fly with us!_

_Alejandro: It's a pleasure and an honor and a must._

_Duncan: Dudes this is messed, we're singing in a plane._

_Harold: What did you expect, Chris is frickin insane. Ah!_

_Joshua: That looked like it hurt..._

_Gwen: Yeah, but guys, you're singing on TV!_

_Courtney: Haven't you always wanted to? It can't just be meeeeee..._

_Colin: Seriously?_

_Leshawna and DJ: Come fly with us! Come fly with us!_

_Heather: Do you know how to steer this thing?_

_Chef: I try._

_Ezekiel: They though they could leave me and depart! But this stowaway's got winning in his heart!_

_Noah: Come fly with us! Come die with us!_

_Colin: As if we'd be that lucky..._

_Owen: We're flying?! I hate flying! Stop the plane!_

_Everyone except Duncan and Gwen: Come fly with us! Come sing with us!_

_Duncan and Gwen: No!_

_Chris: Would anyone care for a copy of the season 3 rules? Because, in order to escape instant elimination-_

_Bridgette: Alllll contestants must sing in each showww!_

_Courtney: Duncan do it! Let's go!_

_Cody: Gwen sing it! Don't go!_

_Gwen: I don't wanna go home. Come fly with us! Come fly with us! Come, and fly, with usss!_

_Courtney: Duncan, come on! Please?_

_Duncan: Thiiiiiisssss-suuuccckkksss!_

_Joshua: I agree..._

_Everyone: Yeah!_

I sighed; now that we were stuck in cartoon-land , Colin and I were going to have to get used to belting out songs like that.

One thing was for sure: this was gonna be one long ass season...

* * *

><p>And that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed. In the next chapter the competition finally begins. Please review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Pyramid Over-Under

Totally Dramatic World Tour

Chapter 3:Pyramid Over-under

AN: Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 3. Please review!

* * *

><p>Joshua's POV<p>

Soon after our first song, we touched down in our first destination-Egypt. So, how was Egypt, you ask? Allow me to elaborate.

It was hot. Like, really really SCORCHING hot. And cartoonish. And fake. And...lame, to be honest. Chris was dressed in some strange phaorah get up. He then spoke.

"Alright everyone, it's challenge time!"

Leshawna then spoke.

"An eleven hour flight, Chef's in-flight 'cuisine', a forced musical number, and NOW we have a challenge?!"

Chris then responded.

"Don't you just LOVE this show?"

I once did, Chris. I once did. That, of course, all ended when I was teleported into it. Now all of the gags, sadistic challenges, and etcetera were REAL, and as far as Colin and I knew, there was no way to go back home. Also, we had no idea whether we'd dissapear if we got eliminated or if we'd dissapear after the finale. We were stuck here, and it flat out SUCKED. Chris then continued.

"I call this challenge 'Pyramid Over-Under'! You have to climb this pyramid. You can choose to go over...or under, hence the title."

Colin then decided to let out the same sarcastic quip I was already thinking of in my head.

"Really, now?"

It was after this that Ezekiel, who Chris had thrown off the plane earlier, decided to try and worm ihis way back in. Chris refused at first but then relented after telling him 'Hey, it's your funeral.'. Classic Chris. Just Classic. The challenge then began. Alejandro decided to go over, followed by Lindsay and Bridgette. Tyler, Colin, and I followed behind them. Alejandro began to climb up and after Lindsay commented on his climbing skills, he came back down a few steps and reache dout to them and spoke.

"Need some help, ladies?"

He pulled them up and Lindsay compared him to a mountain goat. Tyler then spoke.

"Lindsay! I can be a mountain goat!"

Lindsay ignored him and he spoke.

"Lindsay! I'm a goat! Baaaaa!"

Colin facepalmed and Tyler began to climb up, failing in every possible way. I sighed as Duncan and Courtney argued. Courtney tied a rope to her waist and then tied it to Duncan before telling him about the team building challenge in C.I.T training. She proceeded to inform him that if she wasn't paired with some chick named Tiffany, she would've won. Duncan proceeded to mock her.

"I always said Tiffy was overrated."

Courtney commented back and Duncan looked at Gwen, who was going up. He then spoke.

"Hey Gwen! You going over too?"

Gwen nodded and I turned to Colin before speaking.

"Think we should go over too?"

Colin then responded.

"It's most likely a labyrinth on the inside. It'd be logical to go over instead."

I nodded and we followed Courtney and Duncan up. Courtney allowed Gwen to added to their weird chain/rope thing they had going on, but they argued all the way up. Gwen said something she didn't like and Courtney spoke.

"Well Gwen, I only let you in because I'M feeling nice today."

Gwen then sarcastically responded.

"Oh, this is you being nice? MY sympathies!"

I laughed and Courtney spoke.

"Do you hear her, Duncan? You're not gonna let her get away with that."

Duncan sighed and soon Alejandro and the girls reached the top. He explained it was too steep to carry them down and Bridgette looked around for a solution. There was a sign next to her, she saw it and spoke.

"I'm a surfer! I can surf!"

She ripped the sign out just at Tyler crawled his way to the top. Unforunently for Tyler, he'd positioned his face right behind the sign, which meant that when Bridgette yanked it out, it sent Tyler falling back down. I winced as Colin and I watched him fall. We turned back to the task at hand as the trio at the top surfed down. Gwen, Duncan, and Courtney made it to the top and we were next. Chris then spoke.

"Duncan! You're just in time for another song!"

"You said only ONE song per episode!"

"Yeah, but it's not a new song. It's a musical reprise."

"No, no, no."

He then began to jump down the pyramid, saying the word "No" with each leap. Unfortunently for his two companions, Gwen and Courtney, the rope connecting them together was still attached, causing them to bump on each step. Duncan reached the bottom and began to complain and argue with Chris. He told Chris he quit and used his pocket knife to seperate himself from Gwen and Courtney. He headed for the plane and Colin shurgged. We headed down and crossed the finish line behind Gwen and Courtney. Chris then announced what team we were on. It ended up working out like this-Leshawna, DJ, Ezekiel, Lindsay, Harold, Bridgette, and Ezkiel were on Team 1, Alejandro, Tyler, Noah, Owen, and Sierra were on Team 2, and Heather, Courtney, Gwen, Izzy, Cody, Colin and I were on Team 3. He told us to choose team names. Team 1 became Team Victory, Team 2 became Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot, and after some group discussion(it was more like the girls voicing their ideas and every attempt any of us guys made to speak getting interrupted) became Team Amazon. Yeah...then again, that's what you get when the girls rule the guy/girl ratio by 4:3. I sighed and Colin spoke.

"This is gonna be one long-ass season..."

* * *

><p>Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be up relatively soon. Please review!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: The Great Camel Race

Totally Dramatic World Tour-A Total Drama Fanfiction

Chapter 4: The Great Camel Race

AN: Hey guys, I'm back w/ a new chapter. Also a lot of you will be pleased to know that I worked hard to have Josh and Colin interact with the others more. Please review with your thoughts!

* * *

><p>Joshua's POV<p>

So, after naming our teams, Chris explained the second part of the challenge.

"I call it: the Great Camel Race!"

We looked around, but there was only one camel. Harold then spoke.

"Where are the other camels?"

I then chimed in.

"Yeah Chris,we're kindof missing some major ingredients in a camel race."

Chris then spoke.

"It's a camel race, not a CAMELS race!"

Colin then whispered into Cody's ear, but he was loud enough for several people, including me, to hear.

"I think Chris should go back to high school and study his grammar."

I grinned and Chris explained the challenge further. Basically, Team Amazon got a camel, Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot got a goat, and Team Victory got a stick. The basic idea was that we were supposed to race to the Nile river and then try and cross it. The first team to get to the other side with their reward still in their possession would win. Everyone on our team headed to our camel and Heather jumped on first, ordering us to hurry up or something similar. I honesty couldn't understand because I don't speak bitch. OH! BURN! Yeah that wasn't funny...anyway, Courtney then responded.

"Uh, it's TEAM Amazon, not DICTATORSHIP Amazon."

"Well I'll stop being bossy when you start doing things right."

I then responded.

"Isn't that a negative way to handle things-"

"NOBODY ASKED YOU!"

I sighed; being on a team full of women, Colin, Cody and I were pretty much screwed as far as decisions go. I was stuck on a team with a stuck up C.I.T, the equally if not more stuck up asian chick(and not like one of the anime babes, more like one of the ugly asians), a physcopath ginger(two of them, if Colin got hyper enough), and a pale goth. Yipee. Anyway, the rest of the girls climbed on and Cody climbed up next to Gwen, greeting her.

"Hey Gwen, hat's up?"

Gwen then responded.

"Look, Cody, I still really appreciate you setting me up with Trent that time..."

"Yeah, yeah, and now that's he gone...huh? I'm available."

What Heather said next was kinda harsh, but he walked into it.

"Oh, do you hear that?! It's the sound of girls everywhere, running and screaming, desperate...to lock their doors!"

Cody sunk down and I turned to Gwen and spoke.

"Wasn't that kind of...harsh?"

Gwen then responded.

"Yeah, I guess. But Cody needs to understand that I just don't like him like that. He's more like a little brother."

I nodded; Gwen's explanation was reasonable, and it made sense to me. Gwen was smart. And pretty...and pale! But...mostly pretty...

Ok, I'm weirded out now. Normally, this would only be a matter of rejection and depression, but that was when the girl I liked happened to be REAL. I now officially had a crush on a CARTOON character, and I was kinda ashamed. I mean, I had the occasional anime crush, but who doesn't? They're frickin anime girls. I hope that didn't come out perverted...anyway, now that I had a crush on Gwen, my brain must've sent out some kind of super sonic signal to Colin because he whispered in my ear.

"Dude, you just realized you're crushing on pasty, didn't you?"

"Shutup. I saw you eyeing Bridgette earlier anyway."

"Who wouldn't?! I mean, she's Bridgette!"

"Yeah, and she's not available."

"Dude, with the way things went last season, Gwen is either going to...A, get back together with Trent, B, hook up with Duncan, or, my personal vote, C, go gay for Courtney."

"You're a pervert, you know that?"

"I can't help it. I'm a teenage cartoon with raging cartoon boy hormones!"

I facepalmed and soon Chris started talking about scarabs and how dangerous they were. Leshawna then spoke.

"I sure am glad there aren't any out here. Those things are NASTY!"

"I'll tell them you said that."

He unleashed scarabs, causing everyone to rush to get on their rewards and run. Colin turned to look at Leshawna before speaking.

"Thank you, Leshawna! You're very helpful!"

Leshawna then responded.

"Boy, you better be glad you're on that camel, because it's the only thing seperating you from a whooping, you hear me?!"

Colin sunk down into his seat and the scarabs began to catch up. Soon they got to us and the bell sounded out, causing us to groan. We then sucked it up and faced facts-we HAD to sing.

* * *

><p>Song: It's Loving Time Rewrite<p>

Author's Note: I'm not feeling very creative when it comes to the songs(never really have been tbh) so I'm gonna use the songs from the actual episode. I'm not always going to use the songs from the show but when I don't use them don't expect me to write an amazing song or even a good one, because I suck at songwriting. Anyways, here it is.

_Alejandro: No need to get crazy, it's loving time alas._

_All Guys: You don't wanna eat us up!_

_Owen: We're mostly full of gas! No, no!_

_Heather, Gwen, and Courtney: It's mating time for scarabs._

_Leshawna: So what you waiting on?_

_Izzy: Just ignore us humans-_

_Everyone: And make out til the break of dawn!_

_Alejandro: It's loving time._

_Girls: Loving time, loving time. _

_Everyone: Scarab mating season!_

_Alejandro: It's loving time!_

_Girls: Loving time, loving time._

_Alejandro: Scarabs, get busy now._

_Joshua: I'm uncomforatable..._

_Alejandro: It's loving time!_

_Everyone: Loving time, loving time. Scarab mating season._

_Ezekiel: Seasonal, eh. Wait, no!_

* * *

><p>The scarabs immediatley began to chase us yet again. Eventually we made it to the nile and were instructed to use reeds to weave basket boats to use to get across. Team Victory wasn't here yet so it was us and Team Chris is Really, Really, Really Hot. Sierra began to weave her team's basket(apparently she's a fourth generation basket weaver. Whoopdie frickin doo.) and she was done after about a minute. However, Heather convinced her and Izzy to switch teams. Sierra undid all the work she just did and made our boat, but then we had some difficulty getting our camel to go in. The other team got their goat in just fine but Alejandro forced Izzy to tell the camel(earlier she had demonstrated her ability to speak camel) to get in our boat to make it fair. Eventually Team Victory arrived and soon a bunch of crocodiles came and tried to attack us. Chris announced it was time for a musical reprise, causing us to groan before singing once more.<p>

* * *

><p>Song: It's Rowing Time Rewrite<p>

_Alejandro: Crocodile amigos, what you swarming for?_

_Courtney: We don't mean to bug you!_

_Gwen: Please let us reach the shore!_

_Colin: That would be kinda nice..._

_Lindsay: These crocs are getting killy!_

_Harold: Just bop 'em on the nose! I learned that in muskrat boys, it vanquishes all foes!_

_Ezekiel: No!_

_Alejandro: It's rowing time!_

_Everyone: Vanquishin! Vanquishin! Crocodile season!_

_DJ: It's rowing time!_

_Everyone: Crocodiles! Crocodiles!_

_DJ: Tell me I'm not sinkin'!_

_Joshua: Hate to be negative, but you kinda are..._

_Cody: Yeah, it's rowing time!_

_Everyone: Sinkin in. Sinkin in. Crocodile season!_

_Alejandro: It's rowing time!_

_Everyone: Rowing time, rowing time._

_Sierra: Til the Amazons-_

_Amazons: Win!_

* * *

><p>We reached the shore, followed by Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot. Team Victory arrived and Ezekiel explained he lost their reward. We won, Team Victory sent Ezekiel home, and soon we were in first class. Colin, Cody and I were at the bar, sipping cold sodas, when Colin spoke.<p>

"You know, I could get used to this."

Cody then responded.

"Yeah. Uh, Colin and Joshua, was it? It's nice to meet you guys."

Colin then responded.

"Same here."

I then spoke.

"Us guys have to stick together on this team, you know?"

Colin and I had no idea what this adventure had in store for us. All we did know was that we were along for the ride, so we might as well have some fun.

Ladies, gentlemen, and others, this is the story of how Colin and I's totally dramatic world tour began.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, hope you enjoyed. Please review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Freefalling

Totally Dramatic World Tour-A Total Drama Fanfiction

Chapter 5: Freefalling

AN: Hey guys, hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review!

* * *

><p>Joshua's POV<p>

I was in the middle of the best sleep I'd ever had when I was awoken by...arguing. Arguing form who, you ask? The women. In particulat, Courtney. Maybe Colin was right about her being a bitch...anyway, she spoke, ruining any chance I had at getting back to sleep.

"I happen to LIKE winning, and being in first class, which makes me an IDEAL leader."

Gwen then responded.

"Which would be good, if we needed one, which we don't, because we're WINNING."

"Well just keep me in mind for when we need a leader."

I couldn't believe they were having this argument. Furthermore, I couldn't believe we guys were being left out of the loop-again. Now, don't get me wrong-I'm all for women's rights...so long as men's rights don't dissapear when women's rights come into play. But this team-was all about the women. Typical. Anyway, Heather then spoke, annoying me further.

"You are not the only person on this team, Courtney. There's also my friend Sierra to consider."

Courtney then spoke.

"Um, you're 'friend' is going through Cody's stuff like a racoon goes through garbage."

Courtney was referring to the fact that Sierra was rooting around through Cody's backpack. She found one of his shoes and began to sniff it, grossing us all out. Gwen then spoke.

"I think his shoelace just went up her nose."

Heather held her hand to her mouth, obviously resisting the urge to vomit. She then spoke.

"Are their any more barf bags around?"

Soon Chris came on the loudspeaker and announced that we were all to meet in the common area. I woke Colin up, causing him to speak.

"Dude, is the dream over? That was weird. Let's go watch another episode..."

I then responded.

"Colin, it wasn't a dream. We're still in cartoon-land."

"Dude, why do you assume it's called cartoon-land?"

"I'm not assuming, I just don't have a better nickname for it. Come on, Chris wants us in the common area for whatever reason."

Soon we were all gathered there. Chris came in and announced it was challenge asked if it was reward or elimination, causing Tyler to speak.

"Two of us got booted out last time, so today's challenge has reward written ALL over it."

Lindsay then spoke.

"I hope so. I could really use a reward. Maybe it's candy...or a ton of shoes...or shoes made of candy!"

Chris then spoke.

"Well, you all better pack your giant radioactive monster repellant, because e're about to touch down in Japan!"

I immediatley perked up. Besides art and videogames, anime and manga happened to be some f my BIGGEST obsessions, so going to Japan would be awesome. Chef burst through the door wearing what I'm guessing was a samurai outfit or something, causing Harold to complain about the fact that it was "clearly" a chinese outfit. Chef interrupted his rant by slicing open the exit door, causing wind to come in and suck us out of the plane. The bell rang and Noah spoke.

"Seriosly?! I mean, seriously?!"

Chris grabbed a megaphone and responded.

"Sing, and I might think of saving your musical buttocks!"

We all sighed before singing.

* * *

><p>Song: Before we Die Rewrite<p>

_Courtney: We're singing as we're falling!_

_Heather: While some are cannon-balling._

_Izzy: Yeah!_

_Alejandro: Our lives begin to flash before our eyes!_

_Owen and Noah: We might just go kablooey! _

_Harold and Tyler: Get smushed and became chewy!_

_Everyone: 'Cept there's tons we wanna do before we die!_

_Leshawna: Billionaress!_

_Cody: Billiards champion!_

_DJ: Make it home to see my momma!_

_Sierra: Marry Cody._

_Bridgette: Catch a barrel._

_Lindsay: Be an actress in a drama._

_Courtney: Corporate lawyer!_

_Gwen: Prom destroyer!_

_Harold: Be a ninja with throwing stars!_

_Alejandro: Lion tamer!_

_Owen: New food namer!_

_Tyler: Repairmen for the parrarel bars!_

_Noah: But first we cease dropping. Our goal here would be stopping._

_Izzy: Before we smash into the ground from the sk-y!_

_DJ: Flat into little pieces!_

_Harold: Heads merged with our feet-ses._

_Leshawna: That would really suck, and here's why!_

_Bridgette: We'd like to keep on loving!_

_Alejandro: So Chris, we hope you're giving:_

_Sierra: Some wings!_

_Courtney: A jetpack!_

_Gwen: A rift in time!_

_Heather: Parachute?_

_Joshua: 3D Manuever Gear!_

_Colin: Life insurance!_

_Noah: Waterbed!_

_Tyler: A trampoline!_

_Izzy: Spring shoes!_

_Alejandro: Rocket boots!_

_Lindsay: Flying squirrel!_

_Leshawna: Bubble bath!_

_Lindsay: I change to bubbles too!_

_DJ: Momma!_

_Owen: A pizza. No! Chips and some dip will doooo!_

_Everyone: Cuz-there's-still so much to do before we die. Yeah, we said it. There's still so much to do, there's still so much to do, there's still so much to do before we die! _

_Joshua: Ok, so...we're still falling..._

* * *

><p>And that's about it. Please review!<p> 


End file.
